


Biggest Fan

by QueenyMidas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Married Life, draco in love, love potion, pure shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyMidas/pseuds/QueenyMidas
Summary: What happens when Draco is already in love with Harry but takes a love potion? This.





	Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be writing my book. Goddammit.

             

              “Death threat, death threat, death threat…” Draco narrated, discarding each letter on the floor after having inspected its contents. “Offer for conversion to the Church of Latter Day Saints for Jesus Christ, whoever that is… Death threat, another death threat…”

              Overhead the owlery teemed with the winged creatures, some nipping at one another and creating a ruckus. The small owlery was a public one, a place for the famous witches and wizards of the world to receive letters without giving out a home address.

              “Hey, I got a couple of those, too,” Harry pointed out as if that would make Draco feel better. “Wow, a box of treacle tarts from a bakery in Norwich,” Harry said as he came upon his next package wrapped with a silky red bow.

              Draco rolled his eyes and took a spot next to Harry on the bench. “Life is so hard for you and your free baked goods. My poor darling husband, how will you live?”

              Harry nudged Draco’s side. “Really, though. Look, here’s one detailing how they’d desecrate my corpse. There is, for some reason, a lot of horses involved.”

              After Harry handed over the letter Draco scanned it. “I suppose this is as gruesome as some of mine,” he sighed and gave it back. “I hate your fans.”

              “I hate that I have fans,” Harry countered seriously.

              “Better than having nothing but enemies,” Draco shrugged, tossing a few Howlers to the side without even bothering to open them.

              Harry shifted on the bench uncomfortably. After his testimony in court that Narcissa had been essential to winning the war the Malfoys were never chased down by an angry mob, but it was no secret people still held anger and suspicion for Draco’s parents and of course, Draco himself.

              There were people who did not wish to forgive, who were not healed with time but instead only grew in resentment. Draco and Harry getting together was an even worse period of hatemail, and the owlery had to shut down temporarily after the announcement of their engagement as even Harry received Howlers then.

              “Hey, Draco?”

              “Hm?”

              “I’m a fan. Of you.”

              Draco snorted but the corners of his lips turned up anyway. “Well, you can be the president of the fanclub since nobody else is stepping forward any time soon. Have fun holding meetings of one.”

              “Maybe we could make it two?” Harry asked, slipping an arm around Draco’s waist and noting with some satisfaction how his smile had grown.

              Draco leaned against him. “You always know how to butter me up, Potter.”

              “That’s Malfoy-Potter to you.” Harry gave Draco’s cheek a long kiss before turning to the box in front of him again. “I’m still full from breakfast. Want one?”

              Draco considered it, and the deliberation didn’t take long. He reached into the box and grabbed the largest one, biting into it without thinking. He closed his eyes for a moment as he chewed, and opened them again to see Harry beside him.

              Something sharp felt like it had dug itself into Draco’s heart when he looked at Harry. Head pounding, pulse racing, Merlin those trousers fit his arse well—“I love you,” Draco blurted out. “I love you so much, Harry.”

              “I love you too,” Harry replied and beamed.

              “No, you don’t get it.” Hands shaking, Draco rose to stand on the bench of the owlery, eyes fixed on his husband like a hawk to prey. “I _love_ you. I love love you! I love this beautiful man!” Draco, still standing, grabbed Harry by the shoulders. “Let’s get married again. And again, and take five more honeymoons.”

              Harry’s face hurt he was smiling so hard. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked, covering one of Draco’s hands with his own.

              “You! You’ve gotten into me, you flaming bastard,” Draco declared, hopping off of the bench so he could spin a few times amidst the feathers falling from above. The world spun and spun but Harry stayed in focus. Finally Draco stopped, staring at him intently. “You gorgeous, sexy, splendorous fuck. Fuck. Oh, Harry.” Draco dropped to his knees and buried his fists in Harry’s robefront. “Fuck me now.”

              “What?” Harry asked with a sharp laugh. “Draco, the owners are in the lobby.”

              “I don’t care who hears. Make love to me until I scream and the whole world knows I’m yours,” Draco practically begged. Usually he didn’t get to begging unless Harry asked him to, and this was almost… Out of character for him. “Please, Harry. Please shag me. I’m so desperate for you, love, I’ll do anything.”

              Draco reached down to touch himself over his trousers, mewls and moans easing out of him as he spread his kneeling stance wider.

              “Holy—Draco!” Harry sputtered, red-faced and uncomfortably aroused for being in a public space. “Other people get their mail here!”

              “I’m so in love with you,” Draco marveled, still rubbing the bulge in his crotch. “I can’t stop thinking about you, you’re my every thought. Kissing you, holding you, sucking you off, that’s the only church I need.”

              “Draco…” Harry couldn’t put his finger on what it was but Draco was different than before.

              “You’re killing me, Potter. Malfoy-Potter. My lawfully wedded husband whose thick, lovely cock I would very much like to have in my mouth. So beautiful, so handsome…” Draco moved from touching himself to running his hands up and down Harry’s thighs. “I want to feel you in the back of my throat. I’ll get it slick so you can push into me directly after. Wouldn’t you like that?”

              Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. Yes, he would very much like that, but… “Merlin, what was in that treacle tart?” he asked with a breathy laugh. Harry snapped back to attention a moment later with: “The treacle tart.”

              Harry searched for the box among his fanmail and turned over the lid to find a letter attached. Draco busied himself with peppering kisses to Harry’s cheeks and stealing some on the lips as he read.

_My Dearest Harry Potter,_

_It is my duty and mission to free people like you from the bondage of their lifestyle choices. Come to the Three Broomsticks and go to room number three. Eat one of your favorite treats, then enter, and then we can begin our life together._

_Love,_

_Your Future Wife_

              “Fuck.”

              “Yes,” Draco urged, latching onto his leg. “Fuck me?”

              “It’s a love potion, Draco. The tarts were spiked,” Harry informed him glumly. “I’m sorry, I should have checked them first; I’m so stupid.”

              Draco made a tsk-tsk noise at him, waving his finger in front of Harry’s face. “You,” Draco said, pressing his fingertip to Harry’s nose. “Are not stupid. You are my husband, and I love you, and I can see little hearts around your face.” He tried to grab one to no avail as they were not part of this physical plane.

              “Okay, we need to get you somewhere you can sleep this off,” Harry decided. They certainly couldn’t remain in the owlery much longer before The Prophet had a new scandal on their hands.

              “I want to sleep it off on you,” Draco purred. “Under you, beside you, inside you. And I thought I was hopeless for you before—this potion is driving me utterly batty.”

              That was curious. Considering Draco was already in love with Harry when he took it, what could a love potion really do to them? “Does it feel… Different? From usual.”

              “It’s intense. Really intense.” Draco sloppily crawled up into Harry’s lap, lacking the grace he usually possessed even under duress. “It feels like,” Draco said slowly, as if to a child. “If you don’t Apparate us home right now I am going to jump your bones in this disgusting owl-shit-covered barn and nobody will be able to stop us.”

              Harry licked his lips unconsciously before getting a better grip on Draco. “Hold on.”

              “Honey, you couldn’t pry me off if you tried. You and your soft-but-strong hands… You perfect specimen of man.” Both Draco and Harry laughed a little at that last one. “I hate your fans.”

              “But you love me,” Harry said, smiling again.

              “More than anything in this world, more than I ever thought I deserved love in my life.” Draco without a filter was admitting embarrassing truths left and right it seemed. “Why are we still here? Take me home.”

              The successful apparition sounded with a crack, dropping the both of them onto the floor of their shared flat. Draco had hardly recovered from the travel when he threw himself at Harry again, clamping down on the soft flesh of his neck with his teeth.

              “Oh-!” Harry exclaimed in surprise, arms curling around the small of Draco’s back. “Hello there.”

              Draco mumbled something indistinguishable into Harry’s neck before starting to suck and leave a blossoming bruise to kiss.

              Harry hummed, letting his eyes flutter shut in the comfort of their home. They would be safe here, far from prying eyes and homophobic postal maniacs.

              Eager hands found their way to Harry’s robefront again, pushing the layers off of his shoulders so only a shirt and jeans remained beneath. “Finally. All mine,” Draco growled, hands moving up the front of Harry’s shirt. Draco squeezed his pecs with a soft sigh, thumbing his nipples. “I love you so much. I love you so much and I can’t stop saying it, dammit.”

              “I love you, Draco. I’m so sorry about the tarts—“

              “I don’t care about the tarts who come after you or the tarts they give you. You, you…” Draco lifted Harry’s shirt above his head and tossed it to the side. Laid out on his back, messy raven hair caught in a strip of sunlight from the window, Harry Potter looked like a dream. “You are the love of my life.”

              Harry stared up at him in awe. “Draco…”

              Those soft cheeks of Draco’s went red, but he did not take it back. It felt real. It was real. Draco worked feverishly on Harry’s belt, sliding it through the loops and discarding it as he had his shirt. “Enough of the sap. I’m making myself sick when I should be—“ Draco undid Harry’s fly and pulled down his pants and briefs in one go. “Making you hard.”

              “I’d say you’ve already got that part down,” Harry chuckled, carding his hands through Draco’s wispy hair. “I had half a mind to take you in the owlery.”

              “I am irresistible,” Draco confirmed, wrapping a hand around Harry’s cock and sighing lovingly at it. He moved further down Harry’s body so he could kiss the tip and taste the bead of precome that had gathered there. “Just like you.”

              Harry moaned, arching up into his touch. He looked down to see Draco’s head between his legs, tongue teasing his slit. Harry’s cock jolted with each flick of Draco’s tongue, his breathing becoming shallow.

              “I love your cock,” Draco marveled, eyes on the prize. “I love how pretty your veins are, and how it curves just a little to the left. I love how it tastes, how it feels. The perfect size for me, love.” To prove it, Draco relaxed his jaw and took Harry in inch by inch.

              “Draco,” Harry gasped, grip on his hair tightening.

              Draco moaned around his mouthful, sending shivers up Harry’s spine. Pulling back only slightly, Draco began bobbing his head to take him in again and again, deep enough to brush the back of his throat like he’d promised.

              The hands on Harry’s hips kept him from thrusting up too hard, so he was left to helplessly rock into the cavern of his mouth as moans fell from his own. “Draco, Draco—“

              His husband didn’t let up. Draco kept a steady rhythm, humming happily as he worked, his own cock hanging hard between his legs.

              Only when Harry’s hips began to stutter—a telltale sign of his impending orgasm—did Draco pull off with a wet pop, smirking that Malfoy smirk. Harry whined, body still trembling.

              “Not yet, sweetheart,” Draco cooed. “There’s something I need first.”

              With a wave of his hand Draco summoned lubricant, coating his fingers with it as Harry watched on. Draco was glad he’d decided to leave Harry’s glasses on—he needed to be able to see this properly.

              Draco moved up Harry’s body to straddle his waist, legs spread wide. Draco pushed the first finger into himself and he could have sworn Harry’s moan was louder than his own.

              “Yes,” Harry rasped, enraptured. This time he held Draco’s hips, hands moving up and down his thighs as he looked on. “You’re incredible.”

              Harry watched as Draco eased down onto his finger with another pitiful groan. Draco bit his lower lip to slide the second one in. He scissored his fingers open, hips writhing down to stretch himself open enough for Harry.

              Once he was ready, Draco circled his hips above Harry’s prick before using his other hand to ease the head in. The initial pain only served to excite Draco further as he slid further down onto him, breathing deep and hard.

              “Exactly—“ Draco cut himself off with a grunt, pulling up to slam his hips back down again. “What I needed.”

              The tight, hot muscles constricting around him made Harry see stars. He moaned out Draco’s name as he thrust up into him without holding back, knowing just how Draco liked it.

              “Fuck,” Draco shuddered, cock bouncing up and down as Harry fucked him in his lap. “I love you,” he said once and then couldn’t stop. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

              Harry’s grip on his thighs tightened, nails digging in. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck, body straining with each merciless pounding of his hips. “Draco,” Harry cried out, slamming up as hard as he could.

              “Yes,” Draco said, eyes rolled back in ecstasy. “Yes, yes—come in me, love.”

              Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He came hard, toes curling under and hips stuttering as always. Still, through his own pleasure he kept a semblance of their rhythm, determined to give Draco his best.

              A few thrusts later and Draco was riding out the wave of his own orgasm, face twisted in a final moan.

              Draco was so full that Harry’s seed dripped down his thighs, leaving him feeling as wet and used as he needed to be with this damned potion stirring him on. Panting, he kept Harry in him but eased down to kiss his chest. “Have I told you lately how good at that you are?” Draco asked, breathless.

              “I think you just did,” Harry replied, arms wrapping around his husband to pull him in. They lay together on their bedroom floor, bodies slick with sweat and hunched over in exhaustion. Harry kissed Draco full on the lips, holding him in the embrace for a moment. “How do you feel now?”

              “Still drugged as all hell. I want to write you poems and you know I’m shite at poems,” Draco snickered. “You’ll have to stay with me until the effects of the love potion wears off. I couldn’t bear to be without you now.”

              Harry kissed his cheek. “Then you’ve got nothing to worry about, because I’m not going anywhere until you’re back to just regularly loving me. I’d be a bad fanclub president if I didn’t make sure my idol was safe after such a treacherous poisoning.”

              “You’re ridiculous,” Draco murmured but smiled the whole way. Whether it took a day or a week, he felt confident he would make a full recovery.


End file.
